Mano Erina
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 159cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Sängerin, Schauspielerin, Model |active = seit 2006 ( Jahre) |agency = |label = Tower Records (2008-2009) hachama (2009-2013) |mcolor = |generation = |acts = Hello Pro Egg, Ongaku Gatas, Elder Club, Wonderful Hearts, Petitmoni V, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Gabaro Nippon Ai wa Katsu |sig = 7TGNgepC0FcIJunDFmNUvGU28LE.jpg |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Manos Autogramm }} Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) ist eine japanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin. Sie ist eine ehemalige Solistin des Hello! Projects, dem sie 2006 als Mitglied der Hello Pro Eggs beitrat. 2008 folgte ihr Solo-Debüt. Sie hat über 186.165 CDs verkauft. Ihre bestverkaufte Single ist Otome no Inori. Biografie Mano Erina wurde am 11. April 1991 in Kanagawa, Japan geboren. 2006-2008 2006 trat Mano dem Hello! Project als Hello Pro Egg bei. Ein Jahr später stieg sie zu den Ongaku Gatas auf und wurde dort Reservistin bei Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. Sie verließ Gatas am 2. März 2008 und die Eggs am 29. März um als Solistin zu debütieren. Ihre Debütsingle Manopiano erschien am 29. Juni 2008. Da sie seit ihrer Kindheit Klavier spielt, trat sie auch auf der Bühne mit einem Keyboard auf. 2008 veröffentlichte sie 3 Indie-Singles. 2009 Mano debütierte am 18. März unter dem Major-Label hachama. Ihre Single "Otome no Inori" erreichte Platz #3 der Oricon-Charts. Im selben Jahr wurde sie Teil von Petitmoni V. 2010 Am 1. Juli kam Mano zum ersten mal in die USA. Sie hielt ein Event samt Mini-Konzert in Los Angeles. 2011 Mano's Radiosendug "Mano-Deli" wurde durch Sayashi Rihos "Riho-Deli" ersetzt. Mano eröffnete außerdem eine Facebook-Seite. Im August nahm sie am Tokyo Idol Festival teil. Am 10. Dezember war die Prämiere des Films Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: MOVIE Taisen MEGAMAX, in welchen Mano eine wichtige Rolle hatte. 2012 Seit Anfang 2012 gibt es eine eigene App für Mano. Über diese kann man ihren Twitter und ihr Blog verfolgen. Am 21. Juli gab Mano bekannt, dass sie am 23. Februar 2013 von Hello! Project graduieren würde. Seit dem 30. März ist sie Mitglied des M-Line-Fanclubs. 2013 2013 hatte Mano mehrere Rollen in Fernsehserien, unter anderem in 'Minna! Esper dayo!', welches bis heute eine der wichtigsten Produktionen für Mano ist. Zudem veröffentlichte sie ein neues Fotobuch. 2014 2014 hatte Mano noch zwei Gesangs-Auftritte. Am 25. Januar hielt sie eine Dinner Show, am 8. ud 29. Juni hielt sie ein Konzert namens Mano Erina Concert 2014 "Again ~ Live House de Moetsukiyou!~.”. Es war ihr erstes Konzert seit ihrer Graduation. Mano sang zudem das Titellied "Ambitious!" für "THE NEXT GENERATION -PATLABOR-." 2016 Im Februar 2016 hatte sie eine kleine Nebenrolle im Drama Budokan. Profil *'Name:' Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) *'Spitzname:' Manoeri (まのえり) *'Geburtstag:' 11. April 1991 *'Geburtsort:' Zama, Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Größe:' 159cm *'Westliches Sternzeichen:' Widder *'Imagefarbe:' *'Mobekimasu-Farbe:' Gold ' Mitgliedschaft in Gruppen **Hello Pro Egg (2006–2008) **Ongaku Gatas (2007–2008) **Elder Club (2008) **Wonderful Hearts (2008–2009) **Petitmoni (2009-2013) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Bekimasu (2011) *'Weitere: **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (Reservist) (2007–2008) **Gabaro Nippon Ai wa Katsu (2011) Diskografie Alben ;Studioalben #2009.12.16 FRIENDS #2010.11.24 MORE FRIENDS #2012.03.28 More Friends Over ;Best-Ofs *2013.02.06 BEST FRIENDS (Best of Album) Singles ;Indies #2008.06.29 Manopiano (マノピアノ) #2008.10.05 Lucky Aura (ラッキーオーラ) #2008.12.12 Lalala-Sososo (ラララ-ソソソ) ;Major-Singles #2009.03.18 Otome no Inori (乙女の祈り) #2009.05.20 Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) #2009.07.29 Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) #2009.09.30 Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) #2009.11.25 Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace=パラダイス) #2010.02.24 Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) #2010.05.12 Onegai Dakara... (お願いだから...) #2010.09.15 Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう!) #2011.01.26 Seishun no Serenade (青春のセレナーデ) #2011.06.29 My Days for You #2012.02.22 Doki Doki Baby / Tasogare Kousaten (ドキドキベイビー/黄昏交差点) #2012.06.27 Song for the DATE #2012.12.12 NEXT MY SELF (Last Single) DVDs ;Konzert-DVDs #2009.08.05 Mano Erina Debut Concert "Prologue ~Otome no Inori~" #2009.12.22 Mano Erina First Concert Tour "Introduction ~Hajimete no Kandou~" #2010.06.16 Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ #2011.09.21 Mano Erina Concert Tour 2011 ~Hatachi no Otome 801 DAYS~ #2011.11.09 Mano Erina 10th Single Release Event Mano Sonata ~Red Sensation~ #2012.09.26 Mano Erina Concert Tour 2012 ~DATE~ FINAL #2013.05.23 Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends" ;Image-DVDs #2009.04.01 Mano Guam #2010.01.27 Mano Guide in Yakushima #2011.06.22 From Days #2012.06.06 UP TO DATE #2013.10.23 Behind of Photobook Mano-chan ~Dear Friends~ Diskographie Singles= ;Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu |-|Kompilationen= *2009.07.15 Hello! Project - Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (チャンプル1 ~ハッピーマリッジソングカバー集~) (#2 Ai wa Katsu - mit ℃-ute, #13 Kanpaku Sengen - mit - Berryz Koubou) *2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) (#7 Otome no Inori) *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト11) (#5 Genkimono de Ikou!) *2011.08.06 Bekimasu - Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Indie) *2011.11.16 Mobekimasu - Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Limited A and Regular) (#2 Moshimo... - Fukumura Mizuki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Mano Erina, Wada Ayaka) *2011.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト12) (#12 Seishun no Serenade, #13 My Days for You) *2012.12.05 Hello! Project - Petit Best 13 (プッチベスト13) (#7 Doki Doki Baby, #8 Song for the DATE) *2013.12.11 Hello! Project - Petit Best 14 (プッチベスト14) (#11 NEXT MY SELF) *2013.12.31 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.2 吉田豪編) (#3 Do Re Mi Fa Doushite?) *2014.05.28 THE NEXT GENERATION - Patlabor - Original Soundtrack (#30 Ambitious!) *2014.07.09 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 (#14 Dare ni mo Iwanai de) *2014.08.13 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.5 (#2 Banzai! ~Jinsei wa Meccha Wonderful!~) *2014.10.15 THE NEXT GENERATION Patlabor Original Soundtrack 2 (#23 Taisetsu na Kiseki) |-|Konzerte= ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ Veröffentlichungen Solo-Fotobücher #2009.02.10 Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) #2010.01.20 Tengoku no Door (天国のドア) #2011.06.10 Mano Days ~Hatachi no Hatsukoi~ (Mano Days ～二十歳の初恋～) #2012.05.23 MANO DATE #2013.02.23 Mano na no (まのなの) #2013.09.27 Mano-chan ~Dear Friends~ (まのちゃん～Dear Friends～) #2014.08.27 ZERO #2015.09.19 Escalation #2016.11.25 KAGEROH Arbeiten Fernsehprogramme *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) (2 Episoden) *2009–2010 Kitty's Paradise peace (キティズパラダイスpeace) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロTIME) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2008 Pocky 4 Sisters! ~Dasenai Tegami~ (ポッキーフォーシスター ズ～出せない手紙～) *2009 Tokyo Shoujo (東京少女) *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2010 Keizoku 2: SPEC (ケイゾク 2: SPEC) (als Satori) (1 Episode) *2010 FACE MAKER (als Kuroda Riko) (1 Episode) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2012 Darling wa 70 Sai Okusama 18 Sai (ダーリンは７０歳　奥様は１８歳) *2013 Minna! Esper dayo! (みんな！エスパーだよ！) *2013 Ikiro (生きろ) *2013 Nijushi no Hitomi (二十四の瞳) *2013 Jinsei Nariyuki Tensai Rakugo-ka Tatekawa Danshi (人生、成り行き　天才落語家・立川談志　ここにあり) *2013 Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 2013 Autumn Special (世にも奇妙な物語'13秋の特別編) *2014 SHARK *2014 MISSION 001～Minna de Space Invader～ (MISSION 001～みんなでスペースインベーダー～) *2014 Mama ga Ikita Akashi (ママが生きた証) *2014 Tsumatachi no Shinkansen (妻たちの新幹線) *2014 Rikei no Hitobito (理系の人々) *2015 Kasouken no Onna SP (科捜研の女) *2015 Aoyama One Seg Kaihatsu (青山ワンセグ開発) (Mini-Drama) *2015 Kumokiri Nizaemon (雲霧仁左衛門) *2015 Minna! Esper da yo! Bangaihen ~Esper Miyako he Iku~ (みんな!エスパーだよ!番外編~エスパー、都へ行く~) (Special) *2015 Kaiki Ren'ai Sakusen (怪奇恋愛作戦) *2015 Lunch no Akko-chan (ランチのアッコちゃん) *2015 Tonari no Seki-kun to Rumi-chan no Jisho (となりの関くんとるみちゃんの事象) *2015 Kekkonshiki no Zenjitsu ni (結婚式の前日に) *2015 Happy Retirement (ハッピー・リタイアメント) *2016 Budokan *2016 Kenji Akudama (検事・悪玉) *2016 Kakko no Tamago wa Dare no Mono (カッコウの卵は誰のもの) *2016 Toto Nee-chan (とと姉ちゃん) *2016 Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu (逃げるは恥だが役に立つ) Filme *2010 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro Kaiki (怪談新耳袋　怪奇) (als Kirishima Ayumi in "Tsukimono", Fujisawa Megumi in "Nozomi") *2010 Abed~Hatachi no Koi (Abed～二十歳の恋) (als Atsuko in Episode 4 "Takako") *2011 Miyuki's Wind Bell (美雪の風鈴) (Kurzfilm) *2011 Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO MOVIE Taisen MEGAMAX (仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー フォーゼ＆オーズMOVIE大戦 MEGAMAX) (als Misaki Nadeshiko, Kamen Rider Nadeshiko) *2012 Waga Haha no ki (わが母の記) *2012 SPEC~Ten (SPEC～天) *2014–2015 THE NEXT GENERATION -PATLABOR- (Kurzfilm-Serie) (als Izumino Akira) *2015 THE NEXT GENERATION -PATLABOR- (Theaterfilm) (als Izumino Akira) *2015 Shinjuku Swan (新宿スワン) *2015 Real Onigokko (リアル鬼ごっこ) *2015 Eiga Minna! Esper Dayo! (映画 みんな!エスパーだよ!) *2015 orange (orange-オレンジ-) *2016 Yamikin Ushijima-kun Part 3 (闇金ウシジマ君Part3) *2017 Kimi to 100 Kaime no Koi (君と100回目の恋) Anime *2012 Kimi no Iru Machi (君のいる町) (OVA) (als Koba Haruna) Videospiele *2016 Dissidia Final Fantasy (als Materia) Werbung *2014 KFC Krushers *2015 Final Fantasy Record Keeper Internet *2009 Koisuru Seiza (恋する星座) *2010 Manospy (マノスパイ) *2010 Death Game Park (デス・ゲーム・パーク) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2009–2011 MANO-DELI Theater *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty *2010 Ookami-tachi no Gogo Hungry Like a Wolf (狼たちの午後 Hungry Like a Wolf) *2010 Photogenic (フォトジェニック) *2010 Tsubaki, Toki Tobi (つばき、時跳び) (als Nokeboshi Hisashi) *2011 Ikemen desu ne (美男ですね) (als Nana) *2011 Real Etude Minna no Ie (リアルエチュード　みんなの家) *2011 Reading Drama "Moshimo Kimi ga"-Last Christmas (リーディングドラマ「もしもキミが。」-Last Christmas) *2012 Guitar wo Mochinagara (ギターを待ちながら) *2012 LOVE LETTERS 2012 Spring Special *2012 Usani (ウサニ) *2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) *2012 Itamu Hito (悼む人) *2013 Kibako no Kai Daiyonkai Kouen "Guitar wo Machinagara" ~Yatta ze! Honda Special~ (キバコの会 第四回公演　『ギターを待ちながら』～やったぜ！本多スペシャル！～) *2014 Kibako no Kai Daigokai Kouen "KAKOCHI-YA" (キバコの会 第五回公演 『KAKOCHI-YA』) *2015 Better Half (ベター・ハーフ) *2016 Grand Hotel (グランドホテル) *2016 Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu 8th letter (私の頭の中の消しゴム 8th letter) Awards *2010 Best Newcomer Award Trivia *Ihre Nummer auf ihrer Gatas-Uniform war #27. *Sie spielt seit ihrem sechsten Lebensjahr Klavier. *Nach dem Tohoku-Erdbeben 2011 ließ sie Kikkawa Yuu bei sich leben. *She was the only soloist in Hello! Project after the Elder Club graduated and before Mitsui Aika became a soloist. *Sie war lange zeit einzige Solistin im Hello! Project. *Sie ist mit AKB48/SNH48s Miyazawa Sae befreundet. Verkäufe insgesamt Weiterführende Links *Offizielle Website *UP-FRONT WORKS Profil) *Offizieller Twitter-Account *Offizieller Ameblo Blog *Offizieller SoundCloud-Account *Offizieller Gree blog (inaktiv) *Offizieller Oricon Blog (inaktiv) (archiviert) *Koisuru Seiza Homepage en:Mano Erina cs:Mano Erina es:Mano Erina it:Mano Erina Category:Mano Erina Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Solisten Category:Debütierte Eggs Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Elder Club Category:Geburtstage 1991 Category:Petitmoni V Category:Geburtstage im April Category:2006 beigetreten Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Hachama Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Abgänge 2013 Category:Tower Records Category:M-Line Category:Just Pro Category:Aries Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei